Frost Blooded
by Infelix
Summary: Tudo o que o príncipe de Jötunheim queria era ser reconhecido em meio ao seu povo, mas ele não esperava que os seus esforços para tal reconhecimento fossem o obrigar a conviver com todos aqueles asgardianos.
1. Os filhos de Laufey

**N/A:** Nada é meu. Fic feita para a minha irmã.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

**Os filhos de Laufey**

* * *

><p>Todos sabiam que o clima de Asgard era totalmente diferente do de Jötunheim, mas ele não sabia o quão diferente ele era. Enquanto o céu do mundo de gelo vivia encoberto por nuvens cinzentas e preenchido com um vendo cortante, o de Asgard era claro, azul e aquecido pelo sol brilhante que o adornava. Em poucas palavras, era bonito.<p>

Infelizmente ele não se deslocara para outro mundo apenas para olhar o céu. Na realidade, arriscar-se até perto de uma janela para poder olhá-lo fora ousadia demais, mas ele não pôde conter a sua curiosidade – que, muitas vezes, parecia ser maior do que o seu juízo.

"Lopt, pare de perder tempo." Uma mão o agarrou pelo braço e o puxou para longe da janela, quase o arrastando pelo corredor escuro onde eles se encontravam. "Vamos pegar a caixa e ir embora, antes que os asgardianos nos encontrem."

"Aposto que não irão nos encontrar." Lopt virou a cabeça para olhar o gigante que os liderava. "Acham que seus tesouros estão tão bem guardados que não se preocupam com a possibilidade de um roubo."

"Não é um roubo, Helblindi," os dedos do outro finalmente soltaram o seu braço. "Estamos apenas pegando de volta o que é nosso... Não estou com razão, irmãozinho?"

"Você se esquece, Býleistr, que eu sou o seu irmão mais velho," ele murmurou, mesmo percebendo que havia sido ignorado pelos outros dois gigantes.

"Claro que é," disse Helblindi, antes de parar abruptamente. "Ali."

Lopt esticou o pescoço para conseguir enxergar por detrás de seus irmãos e viu, há alguns metros dele, uma caixa azulada que descansava em cima de um tipo de pedestal. Ele já ouvira falar daquela relíquia, de seus poderes e, claro, sobre como os asgardianos a roubaram de seu povo... E agora ali estavam eles, os três filhos de Laufey, parados a apenas alguns metros da Caixa dos Invernos Antigos.

O menor dos três irmãos empurrou os outros dois jötnar para os lados, aproximando-se da caixa. A idéia de ir até Asgard fora dele, o trabalho de achar um jeito de chegar até o outro mundo fora dele... Nada seria mais justo do que ele ser o jötunn a segurar a relíquia pela primeira vez em anos e levá-la até Jötunheim outra vez.

"Onde você pensa que vai?" Os dedos fortes de Býleistr voltaram a se fechar sobre o seu braço, jogando-o para trás enquanto o maior aproximava-se da caixa, seguido pelo irmão. Antes que os dois gigantes pudessem tocar na caixa, alguma força invisível os jogou para trás. "Mas o que você pensa que está fazendo, Lopt?"

"Garantindo o meu direito," o menor falou, atravessando o corredor e, finalmente, tocando na caixa. O jötunn sorriu enquanto sentia o frio se alastrar para os seus dedos, mãos e, finalmente, para os seus braços. "Será Lopt Laufeyson quem voltará para Jötunheim com a Caixa dos Invernos Antigos nas mãos, meus irmãos."

O gigante de gelo estranhou a falta de resposta por parte dos outros dois, mas não se importou com isso, já que toda a sua atenção estava voltada para a caixa presa entre as suas mãos. Foi apenas quando o jötunn ouviu uma movimentação atrás de si que ele se deu o trabalho de se virar, deparando-se não com um par de jötnar emburrados, mas com um grupo de pelo menos cinco asgardianos bem armados e nada felizes com o fato de que uma de suas relíquias estava nas mãos de um gigante de gelo.

Amaldiçoando Býleistr e Helblindi, Lopt colocou a caixa debaixo de um braço e esticou o outro, fazendo com que os guardas voassem para longe, abrindo caminho para que ele passasse. A vantagem de ser pequeno era que ele também era rápido... Enquanto os asgardianos ainda se atrapalhavam para levantar-se no chão, o jötunn já estava há metros de distância, rindo da estupidez dos outros e imaginando como seu pai o receberia quando ele chegasse a Jötunheim com a caixa em mãos, como seus irmãos ficariam marcados como os gigantes covardes que fugiram de mãos vazias, como ele, Lopt Laufeyson, seria bem visto entre o seu povo...

Mas, antes que todas as imagens do que poderia vir a acontecer assim que voltasse ao seu mundo passassem por sua cabeça, o gigante de gelo ouviu um grito enfurecido e sentiu alguma coisa o acertando na nuca com força. Antes de perder a consciência, a única coisa que lhe viera à cabeça foram as palavras que já havia ouvido tantas vezes vindas de seu pai: _"Talvez, se você não fosse tão pequeno, teria alguma chance em uma luta..."_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**então, oi... comecei uma fic nova, me matem. Anyway, essa fic tem os capítulos curtos, mas não sei quantos caps. ela vai ter ainda... Está sendo maneirinho escrever 8DD ah, sim, a fic não está betada.

**1- Býleistr e Helblindi:**os irmãos do Loki na mitologia nórdica, filhos de Farbauti e Laufey.

**2- Lopt:**outro nome pelo qual o Loki é conhecido. Eu já li algumas fics desse tipo, onde o Loki é criado em Jotunheim, e sempre me ficava na cabeça "como é que o nome dele ainda é o mesmo que o Odin deu pra ele quando catou ele no templo?" `-` ai eu decidi mudar, apesar de ser apenas outro nome pro mesmo personagem.

**3- Capa:** o desenho da capa foi feito pela pessoa ninja _**fornax . tumblr . com**_:D

**4- Frost Blooded:**quem acompanha o fandom no tumblr, sabe que tem um rp no qual o nome de usuario do Loki é FrostBlooded... Foi inspirado por isso ai mesmo.

Bom, essa fic é pra ser ThorLoki, vou ver o que eu consigo fazer pra deixar ela assim XD Anyway, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro cap. e, please, deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam :33

Beijos ;*  
>Ari.<p> 


	2. O príncipe de Jötunheim

**Capítulo II**

**O príncipe de Jötunheim  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Quando ele acordou, sua cabeça doía terrivelmente, suas mãos não seguravam mais a Caixa dos Invernos Antigos e ele estava em algum tipo de calabouço escuro e frio. <em>Ótimo<em>. Tudo o que ele precisava.

Erguendo-se do chão, o jötunn andou até a porta de sua cela, esticando o pescoço para olhar através da pequena janela com grades que havia nesta. Dois guardas estavam parados a alguns metros da porta, conversando baixinho, não percebendo que o gigante de gelo os observava. Lopt espalmou uma mão sobre a fechadura de sua cela e murmurou alguma coisa, apenas para ficar frustrado ao perceber que sua magia não havia funcionado. Pelo jeito os asgardianos tinham percebido que ele era capaz de fazer alguns truques e tomaram as devidas providências.

O jötunn suspirou ao ter outra idéia. Era boba, mas poderia funcionar... Talvez eles só tivessem protegido as paredes ao seu redor, mas não tivessem se livrado da sua magia por completo, então, não iria machucar tentar. Quando o gigante de gelo voltou a se aproximar da janela, os dedos que se enroscaram nas barras de ferro não eram azulados e o rosto que olhou para os guardas não era o de um nativo de Jötunheim.

"Mas o que...?" Um dos asgardianos – para Lopt, eles eram todos iguais: altos, cabelos e olhos claros, o que tornava difícil a tarefa dele diferenciá-los – interrompeu a conversa e, empurrando o colega para o lado, aproximou-se da cela. "Pensei que Blindur havia dito que era um jötunn."

"Aparentemente o que dizem sobre a visão de Blindur é verdade," o outro guarda falou enquanto seguia o outro. Lopt apenas sorriu, vendo que, aparentemente, seu plano estava funcionando. Era óbvio que um par de asgardianos não resistiria a figura de uma mulher. "O que está fazendo aqui?"

O gigante de gelo apenas deu de ombros e piscou, antes de murmurar: "Não tenho idéia."

"Quem a colocou aí? O guarda que estava no turno antes do nosso?" Lopt confirmou com a cabeça. "Eu disse! Blindur é um velho cego e delirante! Prendeu uma dama no lugar de um jötunn!"

"Se esta mulher está aqui, então onde está o...?"

"Bem na sua frente." Os dois asgardianos viraram-se rapidamente para ver ninguém, ninguém menos do que Odin parado há alguns metros deles. Ao lado do governante de Asgard havia outro homem que Lopt não conhecia. "Você é ótimo com ilusões, não é mesmo?"

"Cada um usa o que tem nas mãos, Odin Borson," o jötunn respondeu, parando de sorrir e deixando que o encantamento se desfizesse, voltando a ficar com a sua aparência natural.

O aesir ficou em silêncio apenas o observando, antes de acenar para os dois guardas se afastarem. "Foi muito ousado de sua parte vir até Asgard e tentar roubar a Caixa dos Invernos."

"E não foi muito ousado de sua parte ir até Jötunheim e roubá-la da primeira vez?"

"Insolente!" O homem ao lado de Odin finalmente falou, avançando até Lopt.

"_Thor_." Ah, então aquele era Thor, o deus do trovão... Ainda uma criança que não merecia o título que tinha.

"Acha que eu estou mentindo, Odinson?" O jötunn murmurou, provocando o outro. "Aonde você acha que a caixa estava antes de vir parar no seu palácio? Estava em Jötunheim, no _meu_ mundo."

O asgardiano franziu a testa, antes de se afastar novamente. "Havia mais dois com você," disse Odin. "Quem eram e onde estão?"

"Helblindi e Býleistr," o gigante de gelo respondeu. "Devem ter voltado para Jötunheim assim que perceberam a movimentação dos guardas."

"Helblindi e Býleistr..." o deus do trovão murmurou. "Filhos de Laufey."

"Meus irmãos."

"Seus...?" Thor o encarou por um tempo, antes de jogar a cabeça para trás e gargalhar alto. "_Você?_ Filho de Laufey?"

Antes que o filho de Odin pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, um movimento da mão de Lopt foi o suficiente para que o aesir fosse puxado em sua direção, só parando quando seu corpo bateu contra a porta da cela do jötunn.

"Não fale sobre o que não tem conhecimento, asgardiano," o gigante de gelo sibilou, vendo os olhos do outro se arregalarem.

"Solte-o." Lopt virou o rosto para observar Odin, que continuava parado atrás do filho, olhando a cena com calma. "Nós não iremos machucá-lo, filho de Laufey, desde que você não nos machuque."

Assim que se viu livre do encantamento que o prendia contra a porta, Thor apressou-se para a posição ao lado do pai novamente. "Entenda que não posso deixá-lo voltar para Jötunheim, não depois da sua tentativa de roubar a Caixa dos Invernos Antigos."

"Eu só estava pegando de volta o que nos pertence!"

"Há anos a caixa pertence à Asgard," o aesir falou. "Irei resolver a sua situação nos próximos dias, filho de Laufey, mas, enquanto isso..." Odin estendeu a mão e a aproximou do rosto do jötunn. Lopt viu o deus do trovão arregalar os olhos enquanto o olhava e, ao abaixar o rosto, viu que a sua pele não tinha mais a coloração azulada natural dos nativos de Jötunheim, mas a tonalidade rosada e clara da pele dos asgardianos. "Você ficará em Asgard."

"O que você...?" Lopt balbuciou, olhando para as próprias mãos. "O que você fez comigo?"

"A mesma coisa que você fez consigo mesmo há alguns minutos." O aesir sorriu e levou a mão até o fecho da porta, abrindo-o. "Agora, vamos."

"Pai..."

"Por mais que tenha invadido Asgard e tentado roubar a caixa, ele ainda é filho de Laufey e, caso não se lembre disso, nós temos um acordo de não agressão com o reino dele." Odin virou-se para olhar o filho. "E acredito que deixar o príncipe de Jötunheim trancafiado em um calabouço não seja uma maneira agradável de tratar os jötnar."

"Mas, pai, ele..."

"Não irá apresentar perigo algum para nós," murmurou o mais velho, olhando para Loptr mais uma vez, antes de voltar o olhar para o deus do trovão. "Sua magia está bloqueada a partir de agora, filho de Laufey. Espero que saiba apreciar a hospitalidade de Asgard."

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Segundo capítulo :D  
>Então, no filme, mostra que Asgard e Jotunheim tem um tipo de acordo de não agressão a la Alemanha e URSS,o tipo de acordo que pode ser quebrado pela menor coisinha (tipo a la Guerra Fria)... Então, sei lá, acho que o Odin não arriscaria acabar com o pacto dos dois reinos colocando o filho de Laufey em uma masmorra e panz... sei lá, né, vai que o Lopt era o queridinho do pai e tals... melhor não arriscar, não é, Odin?<p>

Uma cena que eu adorei foi o Loki como mulher D: eu fiquei querendo escrever essa cena faz um tempinho `-`

Aliás, quem já leu alguma outra fic minha, sabe que eu adoro desenhar... e que eu tenho um fraco por ilustrar fics D: então, aqui está a cena do Loki transformado em mulher para tentar escapar dos guardas: **arileli . deviantart . com / # / d3kzf6e**

Muito obrigada quem deixou reviews *-* Vocês sabem que é super amor quando aparece reviews novos :D De novo: espero que tenham gostado e digam o que acharam :3

Beijos ;*  
>Ari.<p> 


	3. O asgardiano que não existia

**Capítulo III**

**O asgardiano que não existia****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hospitalidade. <em>Ha!<em> Ele sabia muito bem que toda aquela educação por parte de Odin era uma maneira silenciosa e divertida que o rei de Asgard achara para brincar com Jötunheim. Ser aprisionado no reino dos aesir, ter a sua magia restringida e, para ajudar ainda mais, ser obrigado a ficar com aquela aparência asgardiana... Realmente, Odin sabia como humilhar seus prisioneiros.

Agora lá estava ele, Lopt Laufeyson, príncipe de Jötunheim, acomodado em um dos quartos do palácio de Asgard e sentindo-se como se estivesse exilado no canto mais obscuro de Midgard... Talvez até aquele lugar cheio de humanos fosse melhor do que estar no meio de tantos asgardianos. Depois de ouvir a sentença de Odin, o jötunn foi informado pelo mesmo que, durante o tempo que ficaria em Asgard, teria que arrumar uma maneira de adequar-se da melhor maneira possível ao lugar. Em outras palavras, o governante dos aesir queria que ele ficasse quieto quanto a sua origem até que decidisse o que fazer com ele por definitivo. Ele teria que se tornar um asgardiano, nem que fosse por um curto período de tempo.

O gigante de gelo olhou para as próprias mãos, estranhando ver a cor rosada de sua pele, antes de voltar a puxar as mangas da túnica que usava para poder escondê-las. Tudo aquilo era terrivelmente incômodo.

* * *

><p>"Um <em>jötunn<em>? Um jötunn debaixo do nosso teto? No que você estava pensando quando o deixou sair daquela cela?"

Odin suspirou, antes de voltar a olhar para a mulher. Frigga, como qualquer habitante de Asgard, tinha certa aversão por qualquer criatura vinda de Jötunheim e, como o marido havia esperado, não havia ficado nada feliz ao descobrir que havia um gigante de gelo andando pelos corredores de sua casa, ao lado de sua família e conhecidos, disfarçado de asgardiano.

"Entenda que eu não poderia machucá-lo, Frigga," murmurou o aesir. "Você conhece o acordo precário que temos com Jötunheim."

"Sei, e sei muito bem que deixar um prisioneiro em uma cela não é machucá-lo e sim deixá-lo em seu devido lugar." A mulher suspirou. "Odin, imagine o que essa... essa criatura pode fazer conosco? Solto por aí, livre para atacar qualquer um!"

"Não é bom deixar um príncipe trancafiado em um calabouço, minha querida."

"Se é que você pode chamar aquilo de príncipe..." Frigga sussurrou, antes de soltar um muxoxo ao olhar para o marido. "Desculpe-me... Eu sei, sim, Laufey é o rei deles, mas eu não consigo ver aquele lugar como um reino, apenas como... Não sei, uma terra deserta."

"Você e todo o resto de Asgard, Frigga," disse Odin. "Mas vocês devem entender que Jötunheim é um reino como outro qualquer. Deixar o príncipe deles trancado em uma masmorra é o mesmo que eles aprisionarem Thor em uma de suas prisões de gelo."

"Nem fale isso," a mulher suspirou, segurando a mão que o marido lhe estendia.

"Não fique preocupada." Ele sorriu, passando uma mão pelo rosto da outra. "O jötunn não irá machucar ninguém."

"Espero que tenha razão."

* * *

><p>Ele estava com frio. Como aquilo era possível? Ele era um gigante de gelo! Gigantes de gelo viviam em Jötunheim e seus corpos eram adaptados para agüentar o clima frio de seu reino, então, por que ele estava com frio?<p>

Sentando-se na cama, Lopt passou os braços ao redor de seu corpo, tentando manter-se aquecido, finalmente agradecendo o fato dos asgardianos terem o costume de usar aquelas roupas com mangas compridas. Se, mais cedo, ele já estava se sentindo desconfortável naquele lugar, agora ele sabia que não havia como as coisas piorarem. Com frio e com fome, sensações que raramente ocorriam em um gigante de gelo. A magia de Odin realmente era mais forte do que ele preverá, já que, aparentemente, não servia apenas como uma ilusão que escondia a sua verdadeira aparência, mas sim como se o encantamento realmente tivesse mudado o seu organismo, de jötunn para asgardiano.

Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia mandar embora a mulher que lhe viera trazer alguns cobertores e a outra que viera comunicar-lhe que Odin queria que ele comparecesse ao jantar.

O jötunn levantou-se e ficou perambulando pelo quarto por alguns minutos, esperando que o movimento ajudasse o calor a se espalhar pelo seu corpo. Parou quando se deparou com um espelho que havia no canto do quarto e, pela primeira vez desde que tivera a sua aparência de gigante de gelo trocara pela de um asgardiano, olhou o seu reflexo.

Era... diferente. Estranho, quase, mas continuava sendo ele. Seu tamanho, considerado pequeno para os jötnar, parecia adequado para um asgardiano, mesmo que ele tivesse notado que, quando comparado com o resto dos homens daquele reino, seu físico era bem diferente. O que mais lhe chamou a atenção no rosto refletido foram os olhos... Em Jötunheim, pensar em ter olhos de uma cor que não fosse vermelho era quase loucura, mas ali estava ele, olhando para um par de olhos verdes brilhantes.

O jotünn sacudiu a cabeça. Aquele não era Lopt Laufeyson. Aquele era um asgardiano estúpido que nem existia de verdade.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Blah, esse cap. é meio sem graça... mas tem a Frigga :3 O desenho dela ficou estranho, a roupa não ficou parecida porque a minha querida irmãzinha não me deixou olhar no livro de artes do filme pra mim ver como eram os vestidos dela e eu não achei imagens boas na internet D:

Desenho do cap: **arileli . deviantart . com / gallery / # / d3n2t8x** - Lady Frigga toda preocupadinha :3

anyway, espero que tenham gostado e, como sempre, reviews são sempre muito bem vindos (:  
>Ari.<p> 


	4. O gigante inofensivo

**Capítulo IV**

** O gigante inofensivo****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Em circunstâncias normais, Lady Frigga era uma mulher calma e gentil, sempre sorrindo carinhosamente para todos que cruzavam o seu caminho, mas aquelas não eram condições normais... Ter um gigante de gelo dentro de sua casa era mais do que anormal em seu ponto de vista, e era por isso que a rainha de Asgard, naquela manhã, parecia mais tensa do que jamais fora vista. A cada pessoa que passava por ela, a asgardiana ficava preocupada... E se aquele senhor que lhe cumprimentara fosse o tal príncipe de Jötunheim? Ou será que era aquele moço que passou apressado, murmurando um rápido 'bom dia'?<p>

Não saber das coisas a deixava perturbada e foi exatamente por isso que, depois de passar algumas horas andando para lá e para cá, desconfiando de todos que por ela passavam, que a esposa de Odin decidiu que o melhor – ou pelo menos o melhor para os seus nervos – a fazer era ir até os aposentos do jötunn prisioneiro e ver, de uma vez por todas, como ele era, para ver se seu marido não estava a enganando quanto a ausência de perigo do outro.

Frigga perguntou-se o que Odin tinha em mente ao colocar um invasor em um dos melhores quartos do palácio, afinal, os aposentos destinados ao príncipe de Jötunheim eram tão bons quanto o de seu próprio filho, Thor, mas, assim que chegou em frente a porta do quarto, a mulher espantou tais perguntas de sua cabeça, concentrando-se em manter-se calma enquanto esperava o seu convidado abrir a porta para ela. Quando tal gentileza não foi realizada, a rainha de Asgard suspirou, levando a mão a maçaneta e, sem hesitar, abrindo a porta e adentrando o cômodo.

A asgardiana abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa – muito provavelmente insultar a falta de cordialidade do prisioneiro -, mas ficou quieta ao encontrar, parado a alguns metros dela, um jovem rapaz que a encarava de maneira desconfiada. Frigga franziu a testa enquanto o observava... Ele era magro e pálido demais, o que deixava claro que não fora criado em Asgard, tinha os cabelos negros penteados para trás e vestia roupas típicas do Reino Eterno. Um perfeito asgardiano.

"Lopt Laufeyson?" O jovem confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. A mulher fechou a porta atrás de si e respirou fundo, antes de se aproximar dele. "É um imenso prazer conhecê-lo... Sou Frigga, esposa de Odin."

O jötunn permaneceu em silêncio, apenas observando enquanto a rainha andava lentamente em sua direção.

"Acredito que deva estar se sentindo privilegiado." Ela sorriu. "Nem todos os nossos prisioneiros são tratados de tal forma." A asgardiana parou na frente do outro, observando os olhos verdes dele, que agora estavam grudados nela. "Diga-me: por acaso o príncipe de Jötunheim fala?"

"Ele fala." A resposta do outro fez a mulher sorrir ainda mais. "Mas apenas quando tem algo útil para dizer."

"Interessante," murmurou Frigga, estendendo a mão para tocar, delicadamente, a bochecha do outro. "Odin conseguiu escondê-lo muito bem... Nunca diria que você é um gigante de gelo, meu jovem"

"Os poderes do pai de todos são enormes, até nós em Jötunheim sabemos reconhecer isso," o jotunn falou, virando o rosto e quebrando o contato entre eles. "Mas acredito que eu tenha facilitado as coisas para os encantamentos dele."

"Oh, mesmo?" A mulher riu baixinho. "E como fez isso? Alguma magia antiga dos gigantes que faz vocês ficarem parecendo asgardianos?"

"Vamos dizer que, em alguns aspectos, eu estou mais para asgardiano do que para jötunn," ele respondeu, sério, e foi aí que Frigga lembrou-se de que Odin havia falado algo sobre como aquele gigante de gelo em especial não traria nenhum problema para o seu reino.

"Seu tamanho facilitou o encantamento." Ela viu o príncipe de Jotunheim respirar fundo quando ela mencionou a sua altura. "De qualquer maneira... Eu devo perguntar: o que se passou pela sua cabeça, criança, de tentar invadir Asgard e roubar uma de nossas relíquias? Achei que, apesar de seu reino ser isolado no meio do gelo, vocês soubessem o perigo de arranjarem briga conosco."

"Antes de tudo, minha senhora, eu só estava tentando recuperar um patrimônio de meu povo," disse Lopt. "Afinal, a Caixa dos Invernos Antigos é de Jötunheim..."

"_Era_ de Jötunheim..."

"E foi roubada pelos asgardianos... Imagine o reconhecimento que aquele que a levasse de volta para o nosso reino não ganharia?"

"Você arriscou a sua vida apenas para ser reconhecido entre um bando de gigantes?" Frigga ergueu uma sobrancelha, não acreditando no que ouvia. "Você invadiu Asgard e tentou nos roubar para ficar conhecido?"

"Conhecido eu já sou, minha senhora, o que eu queria era ser reconhecido entre o meu povo."

"Você é filho de Laufey, um dos maiores reis que já governaram Jötunheim," ela falou. "Que outro reconhecimento você quer, garoto?"

"Em meu reino, não é só porque carregamos o nome de nosso pai que somos reconhecidos." O jotunn estreitou os olhos enquanto falava. "Creio que aqui seja assim também... Seu filho, Thor Odinson, além de ser filho do Pai de Todos, é também um grande guerreiro. Se ele fosse apenas o filho de Odin, não passaria de mais um príncipe vivendo as sombras do pai."

A mulher o observou por um tempo, antes de voltar a falar. Realmente, se os jötnar, assim como os aesir, prezassem a habilidade de seus jovens para batalhas, aquele rapaz estava perdido. Lopt Laufeyson, sem sombra de dúvidas, não fora feito para batalhar... Ele era, até mesmo nos padrões asgardianos, pequeno demais, o tipo de pessoa a qual você temeria ser morta em um simples treino. Talvez o príncipe fosse bom em alguma outra técnica de combate, mas todos sabiam que os jotnar apreciavam a luta física, sem hesitar e com o maior derramamento de sangue possível, caso fosse necessário... Uma opinião que, para a tristeza de Frigga, era compartilhada por Asgard.

"Bom, príncipe Lopt," a asgardiana falou, dando as costas para o outro. "Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, mas creio que eu tenha certos compromissos para atender no momento."

"O prazer foi meu, minha senhora." A mulher riu baixinho, tentando adivinhar qual dos dois estava sendo mais falso.

"Oh, sim." Ela parou na porta, olhando uma última vez para o outro. "Por favor, apareça hoje para jantar... Parece que não lhe dão comida em Jötunheim."

* * *

><p>Thor não estava nem um pouco feliz. Já era difícil manter-se quieto pensando no fato de que jötnar haviam invadido Asgard sem serem vistos por Heimdall, mas era ainda mais difícil manter a calma quando havia um jötunn sentado há alguns metros dele, comendo da sua comida e na companhia de seus familiares.<p>

O príncipe de Jötunheim, apesar de estar sentado junto dos aesir que, por natureza, não paravam de falar por um minuto sequer, mantinha-se em silêncio, apenas observando tudo a sua volta. O deus do trovão achava isso muito suspeito, como se o gigante de gelo estivesse analisando cada detalhe de cada asgardiano para preparar algum tipo de ataque... Thor não se surpreenderia se isso acontecesse, afinal, era da natureza dos jötnar serem agressivo, não? Ou seja, não seria surpreendente se, na calada da noite, o principezinho de Jötunheim atacasse um ou dois asgardianos. Por mais trágico que fosse, caso acontecesse, o filho mais velho de Odin não hesitaria em erguer o dedo contra o pai e falar 'Eu disse!'.

Mas, naquele momento, não havia nada que o deus do trovão pudesse fazer para incriminar o jötunn. O filho de Laufey parecia ser apenas mais um asgardiano no meio de tantos que compartilhavam o jantar com a família real. A única diferença significante era que ele se mantinha quieto, isolando-se do resto das pessoas, enquanto os outros se ocupavam em conversar com seus conhecidos animadamente.

"Diga-me, Thor." O príncipe de Asgard virou-se ao sentir Volstagg cutucá-lo com o cotovelo logo abaixo das costelas, antes de apontar para o jovem quieto há alguns metros deles. "Quem é a figura?"

"Deve ser algum convidado de meu pai," respondeu o loiro de mau humor. "Não é como se eu conhecesse todos que pisam neste palácio."

"Deve ser de outro reino, não?" Dessa vez fora Fandral quem falou. "Não me lembro de tê-lo visto por Asgard."

"Meu amigo, você por acaso sabe o tamanho de Asgard?" perguntou Thor. "Aposto que apenas Heimdall é capaz de conhecer toda alma que passa pelo nosso reino."

"Só estou dizendo que não me lembro do rosto dele," o guerreiro deu de ombros.

"O que ele quer dizer é que, caso o jovenzinho ali freqüentasse qualquer taverna de Asgard, seria conhecido seu." O guerreiro ruivo riu.

"A julgar pela maneira como ele não abriu a boca desde que se sentou, ele não é o tipo de pessoa que freqüenta as mesmas tavernas que você, Fandral," disse Thor, tentando disfarçar o fato de que sabia muito bem quem era o tal desconhecido.

"Thor tem razão," falou Volstagg. "Caso esse rapaz fique mais tempo aqui em Asgard, meu amigo, convide-o para ir treinar conosco... Quem sabe ele não fica com uma cara melhor."

"Não acredito que ele seja o tipo de pessoa que gosta de duelos, meu amigo."

"Ora, só porque ele é pequeno não significa que ele não saiba lutar." Fandral riu. "Esperem aqui."

O loiro levantou-se e, antes que o deus do trovão pudesse impedi-lo, já estava ao parado ao lado do príncipe de Jötunheim em questão de segundos, cutucando-lhe o ombro e começando a despejar-lhe palavras que se perdiam no meio do barulho do salão. A única coisa que Thor conseguia entender era que o jötunn estava confuso e não parecia estar associando nada do que seu amigo falava, apesar de concordar com a cabeça vez por outra. Após alguns minutos, Fandral finalmente parou de falar, antes de dar dois tapas aparentemente fortes demais no ombro do outro e voltar para o lado do príncipe de Asgard.

"Pronto, ele não arrancou nenhum pedaço do meu corpo, ou seja, completamente inofensivo, há nenhum problema em ele treinar conosco."

* * *

><p>De todas as palavras apressadas que aquele asgardiano esquisito lhe falara, as únicas que ele conseguiu entender direito no meio das outras conversas foram "duelo", "treinar", "Thor", "conosco" e "amanhã". Após ser deixado em paz novamente – não sem não levar dois tapas bem dados em suas costas -, o jötunn tentou associar o que o outro havia falado e chegou a conclusão de que, aparentemente, o asgardiano era conhecido de Thor e queria que ele fosse treinar duelos com ele e seus companheiros. Lopt decidiu que ele deveria ter inventado alguma desculpa idiota para evitar tal encontro.<p>

Remoendo-se de raiva por não ter recusado a proposta do aesir – qual era o seu nome mesmo? Ramdall? -, o jötunn ergueu a cabeça para observar o príncipe de Asgard, que estava sentado junto do asgardiano loiro que viera falar com ele e mais dois outros homens. Thor não parecia estar muito feliz, já que não parava de revirar os olhos enquanto falava com os outros três.

Lopt suspirou, tentando ignorar as imagens daqueles quatro duelando entre si que vieram a sua cabeça, e voltou a comer. Pelo menos um aspecto positivo naquela sua captura: a comida. Não que a comida em Jötunheim fosse ruim, mas a de Asgard era boa demais... Era uma pena que os asgardianos pareciam ficar mais preocupados em falar durante as suas refeições do que apreciar a comida, coisa que nunca aconteceria em sua terra natal. Uma refeição na casa de Laufey era uma reunião quieta, ninguém falava e todos só se retiravam quando o rei decidia que era hora de se levantar.

O gigante de gelo passou o resto do jantar, após ter terminado de comer, sentado, em silêncio, vendo um por um os convidados se levantarem e se retirarem. Foi só quando sentiu alguém tocando-lhe de leve o ombro que o príncipe de Jötunheim sobressaltou-se, sendo retirado do estado de transe no qual se encontrava.

"Você parece cansado." Frigga estava parada ao seu lado, observando-o.

O jötunn esticou o pescoço para ver que Odin continuava sentado, conversando com outro aesir. "O rei ainda não se retirou."

"O que...? Oh." A mulher riu baixinho. "Não se preocupe, não é falta de educação deixar a mesa antes do rei, pelo menos não aqui em Asgard."

Lopt ergueu uma sobrancelha, encarando Frigga por um tempo, antes de abaixar a cabeça e se levantar. A deusa ficou olhando enquanto o jovem se afastava, dizendo a si mesma que era ela quem precisava de um descanso, já que ela estava começando a ficar preocupada com o bem estar de um gigante de gelo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**Voltando depois da minha post-Potter depression {-Q não, eu ainda to meio inconformada que acabaram os filmes... e os livros... mas mas... não, Harry Potter nunca vai acabar para aqueles que realmente amam a história *momento Dumbledore*}... bom, eu meio que negligênciei a fic semana passada devido exatamente a estréia de HP, porque eu estava correngo atrás das coisas pro evento aqui {cosplay e tudo mais... A Ari aqui foi de Tom Riddle :3}, mas aqui estou eu.

Eu descobri que perdi um capítulo inteiro no computador _ ai eu reescrevi só parte dele {o comecinho desse} e anexei no outro cap. que eu tinha salvo.. não alterava muito.

ANYWAY... Frigga e Loki, devemos colocar vocês dois junto com o Tom Riddle e ver qual dos três vence no quesito falsidade 8D {ainda acho que é o Tommy, mas ok}.

Sem desenho nesse cap. porque eu não sabia o que desenhar _

bom, espero que tenham gostado :3  
>digam o que acharam o/

Beijos ;*  
>Ari.<p> 


End file.
